


losvers??

by medixnoche



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, High School, I got what you need, Jewish Richie Tozier, Jewish Stanley Uris, Losers Club (IT) Group Chat, M/M, Reddie, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform, cause i can, i know he’s not in the book but i’m self projecting, i'm sorry in advance, losers club group chat baby!, mike content, they’re baby!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medixnoche/pseuds/medixnoche
Summary: benny worm: stanley is so nice it’s making me 🥺billson: rt if stan makes you 🥺🥺toezier: rtbeverly hills chihuahua: rtmikey: rtstaniel: I may or may not be crying
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Etcetera - Relationship, Georgie Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Georgie Denbrough & The Losers Club, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak, The Losers Club - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been wanting to do this for a while and i FINALLY found motivation!! i have watched this movie about ten times in the last week

**losvers**

  
  


**toezier:** _ why  _ don’t we eat fruit hot and microwaved?

**billson:** uh

**billson:** what

**beverly hills chihuahua:** richie what have we talked about

**toezier:** no quoting mbmbam in the main chat?

**beverly hills chihuahua:** no quoting mbmbam in the main chat

**toezier:** :((

**staniel:** Great, you made him sad

**benny worm:** richie you can quote mbmbam at me!!

**toezier:** :D!!!!

**ed die:** y’all too loud for 2:37 in the morning

**toezier:** y’all

**beverly hills chihuahua:** y’all

**ed die:** perish.

**staniel:** I can’t stand you guys.

**beverly hills chihuahua:** so anyway

**beverly hills chihuahua:** who’s going to the football game tonight

**toezier:** stanwey and i are going for cute boys (｡◕‿‿◕｡)!

**staniel:** That is completely wrong, I’m going cause it’s a requirement for orchestra

**staniel:** But yeah, also for cute boys

**ed die:** yeah i’m also going for orchestra

**ed die:** if we’re gonna do something afterwards i’m gonna have to sneak out because

**ed die:** you know

**toezier:** :((

**beverly hills chihuahua:** :((

  
  


**staniel** to  **toezier**

**jew gang!**

  
  


**staniel:** I have an idea

**staniel:** What if we saved up enough money to get Eddie another phone?

**staniel:** So he won’t have to worry about the whole Life 360 thing

**toezier:** stanley i’m love you

**toezier:** but don’t you think that’ll take forever?? we’re all kinda. broke.

**staniel:** Richie we have bar mitzvah money.

**toezier: OH RIGHT**

**toezier:** forgot i was jewish for a second lmao

**toezier:** but i thought you were saving that for college???

**staniel:** Well, yeah

**staniel:** But do you know how much goddamn money we got combined?

**staniel:** We can use some of it to help Eddie

**staniel:** And I know for a fact that you would do anything for your “dear sweet Edmund”

**toezier:** i really would 🥺🥺

**toezier:** i’m gonna make a separate chat with everyone except eds

**staniel:** All right

**staniel:** Remember to take your meds, Rich

**toezier:** <33

  
  


**losvers**

  
  


**billson:** so meet up by the gate? at 6:30-ish?

**beverly hills chihuahua:** bet

**beverly hills chihuahua: @mike** ben has to get there early for “marching band reasons” so i’ll have your ticket when richie and i pick you up

**mikey:** cool!

**toezier:** eds we’ll come get you after!!

**billson:** don’t call me eds

**beverly hills chihuahua:** don’t call me eds

**staniel:** Don’t call me Eds

**mikey:** don’t call me eds

**benny worm:** don’t call me eds

**ed die:** don’t call me eds

**ed die:** wow ok. fuck you guys

**beverly hills chihuahua:** this happens every time richie calls you eds. why did you expect anything different

  
  


**toezier** has added  **billson, staniel, benny worm, mikey,** and  **beverly hills chihuahua** to  **New Group**

  
  


**toezier** has changed the group name to  **fuck life 360**

  
  


**toezier:** you’re wondering why i have brought you here.

**billson:** i mean not really

**mikey:** we could kinda figure it out by the name

**toezier:** wow ok

**toezier:** guess you don’t wanna hear stanley’s great idea i see how it is

**billson:** wait this was stan’s idea??

**staniel:** Um

**staniel:** Mostly, yeah

**beverly hills chihuahua:** then mayhaps i do want to hear it

**toezier:** oh wow ok

**staniel:** Basically, we had this idea to get Eddie a new phone so he won’t have to worry about his mom

**benny worm:** stanley we’re broke

**toezier:** bar mitzvah money baybee!

**staniel:** It should cover a lot of it

**staniel:** So… good idea?

**billson:** hell yeah good idea!!

**beverly hills chihuaha:** yo actually though!! hell yeah

**mikey:** good friend stan strikes again

**staniel:** I

**toezier:** awww he’s flustered

**staniel:** shut the hell up you dumb bitch

**beverly hills chihuahua:** WOAH forgetting proper grammar stanley? i expected more from you

**staniel:** Oh my god that was so mean

**toezier:** don’t worry about it staniel!! 

**benny worm:** stanley is so nice it’s making me 🥺

**billson:** rt if stan makes you 🥺🥺

**toezier:** rt

**beverly hills chihuahua:** rt

**mikey:** rt

**staniel:** I may or may not be crying


	2. does bill deserve rights? discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bill wants a sleepover but richie exists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m dead and it’s almost 4 am

**losvers**

  
  


**billson:** so like

**billson:** georgie really wants to see you guys

**toezier:** and by you guys he means me

**staniel:** You’re not wrong, but you shouldn’t say it

**billson:** yeah

**billson:** so i was thinking

**beverly hills chihuahua:** sleepover @ your house?

**billson:** sleepover @ my house baby!

  
  


**toezier** to  **billson**

**cash money!!**

  
  


**tozier:** is this just a plan to sleep next to stan again

**billson:** shut your hell up >:((

**billson:** he’s freaking adorable when he’s asleep can you blame me!!

**toezier:** yeah you’re right

**toezier:** did i tell you about the time we were at jew camp over the summer and he was my bunkmate

**toezier:** and sometimes in the middle of the night i’d hear him talking in his sleep and say the weirdest shit

**billson:** why would you ever keep that information from me

**billson:** i strongly dislike you

  
  


**losvers**

  
  


**mikey:** aww i really miss georgie <33 it’s been way too long since i’ve seen him

**beverly hills chihuahua:** from now on, we make an effort to see our son more often!

**toezier:** i second that!! rt if you agree

**benny worm:** rt

**ed die:** rt

**staniel:** Rt

**mikey:** rt

**billson:** i see him every day so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**toezier** has removed  **billson** from  **losvers**

**toezier:** bill has been forcibly removed from the losers club

**benny worm:**

┏┓ 

┃┃╱╲ In this 

┃╱╱╲╲ house 

╱╱╭╮╲╲ we love 

▔▏┗┛▕▔ & appreciate 

╱▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔╲ 

georgie denbrough

╱╱┏┳┓╭╮┏┳┓ ╲╲ 

▔▏┗┻┛┃┃┗┻┛▕▔

**beverly hills chihuahua:** that looks like it took forever

**benny worm:** it did and i probably should have just done the copypasta for it but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**mikey** has added  **billson** to  **losvers**

**billson:** first off: fuck you guys

**billson:** second of all: thank you mikey for forgetting to log off of your account from my phone ily 💞💞

**ed die:** mikey i’m >:((

**mikey:** i’m sorry question mark??

**toezier:** no bill’s not allowed anymore he disrespected georgie

**beverly hills chihuahua:** i mean. he would have been added back anyway so

**toezier:** yeah but still >:((

**toezier:** this is the georgie denbrough fan club and bill just got impeached

**billson:** i don’t think that’s how fan clubs work

**toezier:** don’t care didn’t ask plus you’re bisexual

**billson:** this is biphobia

**ed die:** hey siri how to leave a group chat without anyone noticing?

**beverly hills chihuahua:** your efforts are futile we’ve already tried

**ed die:** ??? we??

**mikey:** everyone except for richie

**toezier:** fuck you huys >:((

**staniel:** Huys

**toezier:** >:((((((

**toezier:** i want a divorce

**beverly hills chihuahua:** aight that’s fine with us

**toezier:** and i’m taking georgie

**mikey:** THAT IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE

**mikey:** THIS IS GONNA BE A CUSTODY BATTLE, RICHARD

**toezier:** WHAT THE FUCK

**ed die:** the noise that just escaped me is… ungodly

**billson:** georgie likes richie more tho,,, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**toezier:** we interrupt this custody battle to bring you richie tozier going 🥺🥺

**toezier:** anyway  **FUCK YOU MIKEY GEORGIE LIKES ME MORE**

**toezier:** (i’m sorry for yelling please don’t hate me)

**mikey:** BUT HE WAS MY SON BEFORE YOU

**mikey:** (it’s ok rich i could never hate you!!)

**toezier:** (🥺🥺)

**mikey:** (🥺🥺)

**benny worm:** i leave for a couple hours and  _ this  _ happens

**staniel:** I hate this fucking family.

**billson:** i just wanted a sleepover is that too much to ask for

**ed die:** apparently, yes!

**toezier:** bill be like can i get a mcfuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhh sane friend group

**billson:** richie i am this close to losing it

**toezier:** then lose it, coward

**beverly hills chihuahua:** if bill and richie fight for 15 consecutive minutes we are legally allowed to leave the group chat

**toezier:** if you even THINK about leaving this group chat i will stomp you to death with my hooves i swear to god

**ed die:** damb… okay

**mikey:** us walking into bill’s room like damn bitch you live like this?

**benny worm:** MIKE??

**toezier:** OH MY GOD SMSKSKDMCMSKDN NOO

**mikey:** yeah?

**billson:** :((

**mikey:** i’m sorry i just thought it was funny!!

**beverly hills chihuahua:** good news everyone! mike is officially the funniest member of the losers club!!

**benny worm:** the ranking is now 

1: mike

2: stanley

3: eddie

**toezier:** ??? excise me??? why the fuck is eddie there but not me???

**staniel:** Simple! It’s because you’re not funny!

**toezier:** well shit

**toezier:** i’m an ENTP and a pisces :/

**beverly hills chihuahua:** what does that have to do with anything

**toezier:** IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH IT, BEVERLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i crave. something


	3. furries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry they talk about childhood crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> relatively short chapter, sorry!

**mikey:** okay

**mikey:** i swear to you all that i am NOT a furry

**mikey:** HOWEVER

**mikey:** i would ABSOLUTELY let nick wilde from zootopia raw me

**beverly hills chihuahua:** FMWMSKSMKSK 

**beverly hills chihuahua:** MIKEY?????

**toezier:** LMAOOO I CAN’T DEAL WITH THIS

**ed die:** yiff in hell.

**staniel:** Eddie you literally had a crush on asgore

**ed die: YIFF IN HELL.**

**billson:** richie was in love with goofy’s son

**benny worm:** _ MAX???? _

**beverly hills chihuahua:** I AM LEARNING NEW THINGS I DIDN’T KNOW I NEEDED WHAT

**toezier: SHUT THE FUCK UP BILL YOU LIKED ROXANNE**

**toezier: WE BONDED OVER THIS, BILL**

**staniel:** I also have it on good authority that Beverly was in love with Shadow the Hedgehog

**beverly hills chihuahua:** _ you have made a grave mistake. _

**benny worm:** i’m just going to out myself before stan does so

**benny worm:** i really liked isabelle from animal crossing >//<

**toezier:** THAT ONE’S WHOLESOME THO

**toezier:** WE SHOULD ALL LEARN FROM BEN’S EXAMPLE

**ed die:**

**ed die:** stanley liked robin hood

**staniel:** _ I hope you like hospital food. _

**beverly hills chihuahua:** i honestly can’t blame you, he was hott

**billson:** beverly, you liked shadow. you’re not one to say what is or is not hot

**beverly hills chihuahua:** SMMKDKSMSM YEAH YOU’RE RIGHT

**mikey:** what have i started??

**benny worm:** anarchy.

**billson:** actually? i’m glad this discussion is happening because uhh

**billson:** watching the lion king for the first time is always an experience, right?

**toezier:** _ i feel like i know where this is going _

**toezier:** **_and i really hope i’m wrong_ **

**billson:** i’m just gonna rip the bandaid off ugh

**billson:** georgie’s like. obsessed with nala

**toezier:** THERE WE ARE LADIES

**beverly hills chihuahua:** OH NO

**mikey:** to be fair, nala is one of the essential childhood crushes

**staniel:** Nala, Roxanne, and Lola Bunny are the big three of “I’m not a furry, but-“

**benny worm:** i hate that that makes sense

**billson:** georgie says that if we have a sleepover we have to watch lion king

**toezier:** HELL YEAH I’M DOWN

**staniel:** I’ve never actually seen the whole movie

**toezier:** _ EXCUSE ME?? _

**ed die:** i haven’t either >//<

**toezier:** BETRAYED BY MY DEAR EDWARD

**ed die:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**toezier:** THAT’S IT. THIS SLEEPOVER IS OFFICIAL SIMPLY BECAUSE EDS AND STANLEY ARE THE WORST

**beverly hills chihuahua:** “don’t call me eds”

**ed die:** DON’T CALL ME EDS

**ed die:** GODDAMNIT BEVERLY

**benny worm:** THIS LITERALLY HAPPENS EVERY SINGLE TIME RICHIE CALLS YOU EDS

**mikey:** when will he LEARN

**billson:** oh my GOD just come over already ugh


	4. worldstar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sadly it’s another short one :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnghgh sorry for disappearing for like two months jojo’s bizarre adventure brainrot got to me :(( but i’m kinda back and i’ll try to get another chapter started soon!!  
> (and if you’re into jojo i got a dumb lil caejose thing posted too 😗)

**toezier:** hm

**toezier:** hmmm

**toezier:** **_hmmmmmmmmm_ **

**ed die:** oh my GOD richie we’re trying to watch teen beach movie here

**toezier:** i’d say what i’m thinking out loud but georgie’s here!! it’s not appropriate for him!!

**billson:** georgie literally says the word shit very often it’s ok

**mikey:** mmmm no i don’t think georgie should hear this

**mikey:** especially if it’s what richie talked to me about a couple days ago

**staniel:** Please, god, don’t curse me with the flames of hell today

**toezier:** ahsnfndbhejw mikey come on

**toezier:** ANYWAY, i am. Broke

**beverly hills chihuahua:** yes that is correct

**toezier:** and we’re trying to save up for.  _ that  _ thing

**benny worm:** right

**ed die:** huh? what thing

**staniel:** Unimportant

**toezier:** should i start selling feet pics on patreon

**beverly hills chihuahua:** EYE-

**ed die:** RICH WJAT TJE FUCK DMFMDWIRMLS

**toezier:** I’M JOKINH AJDNEME

**staniel:** RICHIE WHAT

**staniel:** NO YOU’RE NOT FUCKING JOKING YOU’RE SERIOUS ABOUT THIS

**toezier:** ok i was SEMI-joking

**mikey:** I HATE IT HERE I DO

**mikey:** MOM PLEASE COME PICK ME UP

**beverly hills chihuahua:** BWAHSHDN BILL HAS JUST BEEN. CLUTCHING GEORGIE AHAHAHA

**benny worm:** if richie starts a patreon won’t he have tiers or something?? idk how patreon works 😗

**toezier:** oh my god. imagine if i actually started a patreon and had to sell

**toezier:** nevermind. kids read this

**benny worm:** huh

**mikey:** please tell me you weren’t gonna say bath water

**toezier: 😔✌️**

**beverly hills chihuahua:** god,,,

**beverly hills chihuahua:** you know what? bet

**beverly hills chihuahua:** you have to split your earnings with us tho

**toezier:** BEVERLY I WAS JOKING AHWSJSNXDN

**benny worm:** you made a commitment!!

**toezier:** GUYS PLEASE

**staniel:** How would he split it with 6 other people. Y’all dumb

**toezier:** y’all

**staniel:** Congratulations! You are the piss lord of shit mountain. Thank you for hefting your turds down the mountainside so that we, the proles, may feast on your bounteous craps.

**ed die:** ASHDJSJJDJMW

**ed die:** HAHA PISS LORD

**toezier:** I’M SORRY THAT I POINTED OUT STANLEY SAYING Y’ALL

**beverly hills chihuahua:** GUYS BILL HASN’T LET GO OF GEORGIE HAHA

**billson:** richie you will die by my hand.

**staniel:** I’m leaving the room and taking Georgie, update me on the situation

**beverly hills chihuahua:** bet

**beverly hills chihuahua:** OH MY GOD BILL

**beverly hills chihuahua:** HE JUST MDMELWLD

**ed die:** BILL JUST FUCKING POUNCED ON RICHIE ADMDLKDLEMD

**benny worm:** GEORGIE AND STAN LEFT AND HE SAW AN OPPORTUNITY LMAO

**mikey:** IS SOMEONE GONNA RECORD IT??

**benny worm:** CAN’T YOU HEAR BEVERLY SHOUTING WORLDSTAR??

**benny worm:** I’M HONESTLY JUST HAPPY THAT BILL’S PARENTS AREN’T HOME

**mikey:** the only reason they’re not is because they trust stan to keep everyone in line

**staniel:** This is not my problem anymore, I’m just playing new horizons with Georgie now

**staniel: @beverly hills chihuahua** send me the video

**beverly hills chihuahua:** you know i will xoxo

**ed die:** GUYS BILL AND RICHIE ARE LITERALLY FIGHTING. AND YOU’RE STILL ON THE CHAT???

**billson:** SERVES HIM RIGHT FOR BRINGING UP FEET PICS AND BATH WATER

**toezier:** IT WAS A J O K E

**billson:** WAS IT RICHARD? WAS IT?

**mikey:** GUYS PLEASE JWNSMD

**benny worm:** THE NEIGHBORS MIGHT CALL THE COPS AND I’M NOT STABLE ENOUGH FOR THAT

**billson:** u know what? fine. but only because i care for ben’s wellbeing

**toezier:** fuck you bill i’m not splitting my gamer boy bath water earnings with you

**beverly hills chihuahua:** impossible. gamer boys don’t bathe

**ed die:** eye- stanley wait for me i’m omw

**staniel:** We finally paid off our debt to Tom Nook

**beverly hills chihuahua:** why can’t we just kill tom nook instead of paying it off

**staniel:** Because Tom Nook was kind enough to help us out and he’s anti-capitalism and I’m not about to even imply that i might not support him and his socialist ways

**mikey:** couldn’t have said it better myself, staniel

**toezier:** huh? wait why didn’t i know that tom nook was anti-capitalism

**ed die:** probably because you don’t have the attention span necessary for animal crossing, dipshit

**toezier:** oh haha!

**beverly hills chihuahua:** i hate it here 

**beverly hills chihuahua:** anyway here’s 𝔁𝓾𝓮 𝓱𝓾𝓪 𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸 𝓹𝓲𝓪𝓸 𝓫𝓮𝓲 𝓯𝓮𝓷𝓰 𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸 𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓸


	5. grr bark bark snarl hiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to the tumblr anon thank you for being the reason i decided to start writing this again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ough a short update... sorry for being gone the jojo and hxh brainrot got to me❤️  
> also most of the jokes here are completely stolen from my discord server

**beverly hills chihuahua:** …

**beverly hills chihuahua:** i know for a fact that i’m not the only one who saw that clown

**benny worm:** OH THANK GOD i didn’t want to mention it because i thought i like hallucinated it or something

**toezier:** huh? what clown?

**ed die:** have you not seen it?

**toezier:** no??? why the fuck are you guys seeing clowns lmao

**staniel:** Richie I think you’re the only one who hasn’t seen it

**billson:** yeah i saw it too

**mikey:** same here

**toezier:** w

**toezier:** what fucking clown am i going crazy

**beverly hills chihuahua:** no dude it was a scary clown

**beverly hills chihuahua:** not in the colorful suit honk nose with big shoes kind of clown

**beverly hills chihuahua:** more like. american horror story clown

**toezier:** why is there a clown walking around derry?? halloween isn’t for another few weeks

**mikey:** the people in derry are kind of fucked dude

**mikey:** in case you haven’t noticed

**toezier:** hmm… was it at least a little hot

**staniel:** Bye everyone

**toezier:** NO I’M SERIOUS

**toezier:** like… did it have that clussy

**billson: CLUSSY???**

**ed die:** PLEASE NEVER SAY CLUSSY EVER AGAIN THANKS❤️

**toezier:** answer the question did it have that clussy

**billson:** please stop saying clussy i’m going into cardiac arrest

**staniel:** NO RICHIE IT WASN’T HOT

**staniel:** IT WAS A FUCKED UP LOOKING CLOWN

**toezier:** SO NO CLUSSY?

**beverly hills chihuahua:** NO RICHIE THERE WAS NO CLUSSY

**benny worm:** clussy made me cry real tears!

**mikey:** you guys break my bones down microscopically over time just by talking

**ed die:** i hope everyone in this server gets some serious psychological help soon❤️

**mikey:** including yourself?

**ed die:** including myself❤️

**mikey:** so happy for you king

  
**staniel:** Is this server just turning into group therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment anything! they fuel my entire self  
> and if you were curious as to which jokes were stolen from the discord: clussy, mike’s bone comment, eddie’s response to that, and group therapy❤️  
> also please follow me on instagram and tumblr cause i’m way more active on there!  
> @medixnoche on tumblr and @medixnochee on instagram

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? please comment! they fuel my life!
> 
> tumblr/instagram/tiktok: musicaladvocate


End file.
